Une nounou pas comme les autres
by xDanie
Summary: Il eut un rire sans joie. Ce gamin s'amusait avec lui... Ce gamin le prenait de haut... Ce gamin se foutait de sa gueule... En gros, ce gamin le prenait clairement pour une merde ! [Harry/Draco.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire est mienne, mais non les personnages qui sont à J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Chapter I**

.

.

_Vous devez avoir honte ! Quel genre d'éducation a-t-il reçu ?! Aucune, je présume ! Cet enfant est un démon, que dis-je voyons, c'est le Diable en personne ! Je démissionne ! Hurla hystériquement une femme assez ronde, les joues rouges de colère.

Elle claqua violemment la porte, laissant derrière elle un homme honteux mais surtout furieux. Ce fut alors avec rage qu'Harry Potter, grand sauveur du monde sorcier, appelât son fils.

_GABRIEL ! DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une porte ne se ferme et que de petits pas ne résonnent à l'étage. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de patienter, de rester calme. Mais cet enfant faisait exprès de descendre le plus lentement possible les marches comme s'il cherchait à le narguer. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Si dans les prochaines secondes, ce petit vaurien ne se trouvait pas devant lui, cela allait barder pour ses petites fesses. Il pouvait le garantir !

_Oui Papa ?

Le brun se retourna et tomba dans deux splendides yeux turquoises. Il eut malgré lui un petit sourire. Son fils était beau, il le savait. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux noisettes plus qu'ébouriffés et ses petites dents blanches dont une canine manquait. Il était beau gosse pour un enfant de cinq ans et deviendrait sûrement, plus part, un tombeur de ces dames. En revanche, pour le moment, il restait son petit ange à lui, rien qu'à lui.

_Oh ! Tu veux quoi ? J'ai pas mon temps, moi, poursuivit _'ce petit ange'_.

Malheureusement à chaque qu'il ouvrait sa bouche, une envie folle de le gifler le prenait sur-le-champ. Malgré sa bouille toute mignonne, Gabriel était sacrément désagréable et insolant envers tout le monde - surtout auprès des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il parlait parfois comme un pauvre voyou et accumulait bêtises sur bêtises. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire de lui.

_Il s'est passé quoi avec la nounou ? Demanda alors calmement ce dernier.

_Ch'ais pas. Pourquoi ?

_Tu ne sais pas ? Alors pourquoi, selon toi, est-elle partie en furie ?

_Ch'ais pas. C'est p't'être parce qu'elle n'est pas normale dans sa tête.

Gabriel inspectait ses ongles, l'air de rien, ne daignant même pas regarder son père. Harry haussa un sourcil devant tant d'impolitesse. Comment un gamin de cinq ans pouvait-il se montrer aussi grossier envers son propre père ! Il y avait franchement des claques qui se perdaient, songea le Survivant même s'il était contre la violence. Il poussa un soupir avant de se masser les tempes. A chaque fois qu'il parlait avec son fils, il avait toujours des maux de tête insupportables.

_Gabriel, reviens ici ! Grogna-t-il en l'apercevant monter les escaliers.

L'enfant souffla et descendit de nouveau les marches.

_Mais t'as fini ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil.

_Non, je n'ai pas terminé ! Réponds-moi d'abord !

L'enfant fit la moue en balançant furieusement ses pieds dans le vide. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'il croisât les bras, l'air grognon.

Il répondit avec hargne :

_ Ch'ais pas, j't'ai dit !

Son père joignit également ses sourcils tandis que sa voix s'élevât.

_Bon sang ! Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais ton copain !

_Tu m'soules, balança simplement le petit garçon.

Stupéfait, Harry observa son fils se lever et se diriger vers les escaliers.

_Hé ! On n'a pas fini ! Reviens là ! Gabriel ! L'interpella-t-il, toujours aussi abasourdi.

Le brunet gravit les marches des escaliers sans se soucier des ordres. Cette discussion l'avait épuisé et il désirait seulement se reposer dans sa chambre. Il était nullement affecté par le fait que la grosse dame, qui ne servait strictement à rien, eut démissionné à cause de lui. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Par contre, il était assez fier de lui ; son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et la voilà maintenant partie pour de bon. Il ouvrit la porte de son « antre » et s'y faufila en la claquant brusquement. Il voulait qu'à travers ce geste son père ressente sa colère.

Gabriel inspira un bon coup puis se jeta sur le lit, il se mit sur le ventre en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'il sentait son corps trembler ; il n'aimait pas cela. Il allait bientôt s'effondrer, il le pressentait. En effet, son petit corps d'enfant tremblait de partout comme une feuille. Il tenta alors de contrôler ses tremblements mais n'y parvint pas. Il agrippa avec férocité son coussin en cachant plus profondément son visage. Il allait tantôt pleurer, il le sentait ; mais ne le voulait pas. Gabriel ne souhaitait pas verser une nouvelle fois des larmes. Il était maintenant grand ; il avait cinq ans. Et les grands garçons ne pleuraient pas, surtout pour une pauvre dispute avec son père. C'était ridicule - selon lui. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, ils s'embrouillaient presque tout le temps. Donc cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans un état pitoyable...

Il renifla bruyamment du nez en essayant de garder son calme mais un malheureux sanglot sortit de sa gorge, puis un suivant, puis un autre, et puis encore un autre, avant qu'il ne s'effondre en larmes.

Ce fut alors avec un silence digne d'un grand homme qu'il pleurât, seul, dans son coin, et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ses grandes mains chaudes, caressant tendrement ses cheveux, lui manquaient terriblement...

**.xHDx.**

Harry soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il était épuisé. Il venait à peine de rentrer, lessivé, du boulot que la femme l'eût agressée. Elle l'avait fermement attendue dans le salon, ses valises en mains, puis s'était défoulée sur lui avant de démissionner en partant la tête haute.

Et voilà qu'à présent Gabriel était énervé contre lui pour une raison totalement inconnue. Il ne comprenait pas ; il lui avait seulement demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et la femme pour qu'elle démissionne en lui crachant toutes ces critiques. Mais ce dernier n'avait guère voulu répondre et s'était contenté de partir en mettant lui-même fin à la discussion. Harry poussa un long soupir, porta son verre de Wisky-Pur-Feu à ses lèvres et le vida cul sec. Il était plus que las, il en avait assez. Et dire qu'il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle gouvernante. Cela faisait la onzième qui démissionnait à cause du comportement odieux de Gabriel, et ce en moins de trois mois. C'était tout juste énorme ! Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ce petit diablotin arrivait à les pousser autant à bout.

Le jeune homme s'allongea plus confortablement sur le canapé en se souvenant parfaitement du jour où son fils en avait fait pleurer une. Ce gamin n'y était pas allé de mains mortes en l'insultant de _« grosse conne qui ne servait à rien, à part tout bouffer l'argent du Survivant »_. Pour la première fois, Harry avait eu honte du comportement de son fils vis-à-vis les gouvernantes. La pauvre femme n'ayant absolument rien fait, à part son travail, s'était faite insulter, tout simplement, parce qu'elle lui avait proposé de jouer ensemble. Où allait le monde ?!

Il soupira puis fit craquer légèrement sa nuque. Il était fort épuisé.

_Quelle journée pourrie, souffla-t-il, les yeux dans les vagues.

_Ah oui ! Je vois ça, lui répondit narquoisement une autre voix.

Harry eut un sursaut tellement fort qu'il faillit tomber du canapé. Il tourna son visage vers la cheminée et y aperçut une tête rousse très familière dans les flammes vertes. Un petit sourire fit apparition sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se resservît un autre verre.

_T'aurais pu m'inviter quand même ! S'offusqua le roux.

_La ferme, Ron. Tu aurais pu également m'avertir de ta présence.

Ronald lui tira la langue.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais dans la lune.

_Hn.

Le brun but une petite gorgée de son Wisky-Pur-Feu.

_Je t'ai tout de même appelé trois fois, précisa Ron avec sérieux. Sinon, où est mon petit filleul adoré ?

D'un signe de tête, Harry lui montra les escaliers et son meilleur ami comprit immédiatement.

_Ouch ! Que s'est-il passé ?

_La gouvernante s'est barrée, lui répondit-il sombrement. Et il s'est énervé lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait encore foutu pour qu'elle se barre en moins de deux jours. Tu t'en rends compte, Ron ! Cette femme s'est barrée en seulement deux jours ! Deux putains de jours ! Explosa Harry.

Le roux vit de colère, du désespoir et de l'anéantissement dans les yeux verts de son ami qui d'habitude pétillaient de joie ; il eut mal pour lui, il eut mal pour eux. Il voyait également ces mêmes sentiments dans les yeux turquoise du petit Gabriel, et ce depuis le jour où _elle_ les avait abandonnée. C'était à cause d'_elle_, de _cette femme_ _machiavélique_ qui avait tout détruit sur son passage, que les deux Potter se retrouvaient maintenant dans cette situation si tendue, si délicate.

Ron joignit ses sourcils tandis qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, et ce à chaque fois qu'il pensait à _elle_, à _cette pourriture_.

_Elle_ les avait tellement détruite, tellement anéantie...

_RONALD WEASLEY ! Hurla une voix masculine.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en parfaite synchronisation en sortant tous les deux de leurs pensées. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits à la vue d'un métis aux beaux yeux verts très furieux. Il cligna des yeux, l'air perdu. Visiblement, Blaise Zabini ne l'eut pas remarqué, étant donné qu'il continuât de hurler comme un possédé sur un roux complètement déstabilisé.

_Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de mettre tes putains de caleçons sales... Oh tiens ! Salut Harry ! Le salua-t-il avec enthousiasme, ne se souciant même plus de son compagnon qu'il poussât comme une vieille chaussette sur le côté. Quoi de neuf, mon vieux ?

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Blaise vit la bouteille de Wisky-Pur-Feu sur la table et écarquilla les yeux.

Il reprit rapidement la parole :

_Tu aurais pu m'inviter, voyons !

C'était fou comme ils se ressemblaient ces deux-là, se dit le Survivant avec amusement. Et dire que Ron lui avait également posé cette question quelques minutes plus tôt. Quel couple drôlement fusionnel ! Il eut un petit sourire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée en le narguant bien des yeux. Il fit même exprès de les fermer tout en prenant bien le soin de savourer.

_J'en veux ! Couina le métis.

_Non. Tu en as déjà chez toi.

Blaise eut une petite moue.

_Oui mais le tien est meilleur, se défendit ce dernier.

Potter ouvrit les yeux et les leva au plafond, amusé. Il secoua la tête légèrement.

_N'importe quoi.

_Je te demande pardon ?! Tes alcools, surtout tes vins, sont vraiment de bonnes qualités. Tout ça parce que tu es le Survivant et que tu as sauvé le...

_Hé ! Gab' ! Comment vas-tu ? Le coupa Ron avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux limes de Blaise le fusillèrent avec irritation avant qu'il ne les porte sur une petite silhouette qui descendait les escaliers de manière lente, très lente. Gabriel se dirigea alors vers la cheminée et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis en face d'eux. Ses yeux avaient l'air un peu rouges et gonflés. Le métis fronça les sourcils à cette constatation et le fixa plus minutieusement.

_Tu vas bien, Gaby ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'enfant opina doucement de la tête tandis que ses yeux le fixait vaguement. Blaise émit un tic. Depuis l'arrivée de Gabriel, une lourde atmosphère s'était installée dans la pièce. Il supposa qu'une dispute s'était encore déroulée entre père et fils.

_Papa. J'ai faim, déclara le garçonnet sans se retourner.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la pendule et remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il allait malheureusement devoir se lever afin d'aller préparer quelque chose à manger. Il soupira une énième fois et entreprit alors d'interrompre la communication.

_Bon, les amoureux. Je vous laisse. J'ai le dîner à préparer.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant de couper la liaison. Harry poussa un grognement lorsqu'il se leva du canapé ; il s'étira longuement puis demanda à son fils ce qu'il désirait manger. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, restant toujours assis sur le sol. La mine du brun s'assombrit immédiatement.

_Hé ! Tu veux manger quoi ?!

L'enfant l'ignora de nouveau. Harry puisa tout le self-control qu'il avait en lui afin de contrôler ses nerfs qui menaçaient, à chaque seconde, d'exploser. Ce môme avec ses manières de prince commençait vraiment à lui casser les pieds. Il souffla un bon coup et lui posa une nouvelle fois la question.

_Que veux-tu manger, Gab' ?

_En fait, j'ai pas faim, dit-il simplement avant de se lever.

Complètement hébété, le Survivant l'observa se diriger vers les escaliers avec un air morose. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir mollement sur le canapé sans s'en rendre compte. Une colère noire monta venimeusement en lui lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer à l'étage. Il eut un rire sans joie. Ce gamin s'amusait avec lui... Ce gamin le prenait de haut... Ce gamin se foutait de sa gueule...

En gros, ce gamin le prenait clairement pour une merde !

Ses yeux scintillèrent ; il voulait pleurer, il avait mal, terriblement mal. Toute cette froideur qu'il y avait entre lui et Gabriel le blessait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool et se mit à boire au goulot. Il était fatigué, désespéré, anéanti. Il n'était pratiquement plus lui-même, et ce depuis _ce jour_.

Qu'avait-il fait de si mauvais pour que son fils, de cinq ans à peine, le déteste à ce point ?

Qu'avait-il fait, putain !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Hello, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction sur le couple d'Harry/Draco.

Je suis désolée de ma longue absence, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis à régler, surtout au niveau des cours.

Comme vous l'avez pu remarquer, j'ai changé de pseudo : SasuAndNaru devient maintenant xDanie. J'ai prévu de mettre mes histoires à jour – et peut-être d'en supprimer quelques unes. C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi ! :)

Voilà, bisous.

P.S = Reviewez-moi ! (Oui, oui, ce mot existe ! xD)

Date de publication : 26 Novembre 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est mienne, non les personnages qui sont à J.K Rowling.

.

.

**Chapter II**

.

.

Harry était en retard, vraiment en retard. Le Ministère allait le tuer. Il chaussa rapidement ses souliers avant de trottiner vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit en grand le réfrigérateur et y attrapa le premier pot de confiture qu'il vit devant lui.

_Gabriel ! S'écria-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Après un grincement de dents, il se dirigea vers le salon et déposa le pot de confiture sur la table à manger. Ses yeux verts firent rapidement le tour de celle-ci, vérifiant qu'il n'eut rien oublié, puis se déposèrent machinalement sur la pendule, dont les tics tacs des aiguilles résonnaient lentement mais sûrement dans la pièce. Le brun tiqua. Le Ministère allait lui passer un méchant savon ! Il eut malgré lui un petit sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son fils était toujours en haut. Il fit les gros yeux et l'interpella de nouveau.

_Gabriel !

Toujours aucune réponse.

_GABRIEL !

Le bruit d'une porte qui claqua -enfin!- résonna à l'étage, suivi de petits pas.

_Quoi encore ! Répondit l'interpellé en traînant des pieds lorsqu'il eut descendu les escaliers.

Harry ne répliqua rien mais tenta tout de même un bonjour auquel l'enfant lui répondit par un grognement. Le brun leva les yeux au plafond, désespéré. Il avait quand même essayé, se dit-il.

Il prit un des petits pains grillés dans la corbeille et le tartina de confiture. Ce môme savait parfaitement qu'il était à la bourre mais avait osé prendre tout son temps pour descendre quelques misérables marches. Que c'était risible ! Il soupira en s'emparant d'un autre petit pain qu'il recouvrit d'une bonne couche de confiture. Et en plus d'être lent et chiant, Gabriel était également un vrai goinfre. Il lui fallait une dizaine de toasts grillés, chaque matin, pour que le ventre de Monsieur soit satisfait. En revanche, si par malheur il n'en mangeait pas minimum dix... seul, Merlin pourrait prédire la suite.

Gabriel vint alors s'installer. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit son père jurer contre un toast qui s'était visiblement craqué. Il haussa les épaules, ne désirant s'attarder dessus, puis frotta négligemment ses yeux qui lui piquaient. Il n'était encore pas tout à fait réveillé ; son lit et la chaleur des draps lui manquaient déjà. Il ouvrit grandement la bouche et bailla en s'étirant exagérément, faisant craquer ses os.

_Mets la main devant la bouche lorsque tu bailles, Gabriel ! Lui rappela son père.

A son plus grand étonnement, le brunet opina de la tête et répondit :

_D'accord.

Harry fut sous le choc ; ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils, délaissant le petit-déjeuner qu'il se tuait à préparer. En cet instant-même, le temps s'était arrêté ; la seule chose qui l'importait était ce que Gabriel venait de dire, _ce_ mot qui était sorti de sa bouche. Pour la première fois depuis _ce jour_, il venait tout juste d'approuver une réflexion qu'il lui avait dite, et ce sans faire de chichis.

Il prit les petites mains de l'enfant dans les siennes, le regard brillant d'espoir. Gabriel arqua un sourcil, étonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si spectaculaire dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il préférait alors l'ignorer, mais ce fut peine perdue.

_Tu...Tu as dit d'accord ?

Les yeux du brunet roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Son père était vraiment un cas ! Il n'allait pas tout de même entourer ce jour en rouge, dans le calendrier, juste parce qu'il avait dit d'accord. Il soupira en retirant ses mains et saisit une tartine qu'il croqua à pleine dents. Immédiatement, une moue dégoûtée apparut sur son visage. Et ce fut sous les yeux médusés d'Harry qu'il recrachât ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans son assiette.

_Beurk ! C'est pas bon !

Surpris, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en revenant point. Son idiot de fils venait tout juste de cracher dans son assiette, et ce devant lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il calme impérativement cette forte colère qui montait venimeusement en lui, sinon la situation entre lui et Gabriel allait vraiment se gâter.

Ce fut donc avec une étrange délicatesse qu'il demandât un simple :

_Pourquoi ?

Le garçonnet joignit ses sourcils en s'essuyant, d'un revers de manche, la bouche. Il fit la moue puis répéta la question.

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi as-tu recraché ta tartine ? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Répugné, Gabriel détailla son petit-déjeuner en reniflant du nez.

_Parce que t'as mis une confiture bizarre ! Répondit-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il rêvait ou son fils venait d'insinuer que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait recraché sa tartine ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait « mis une confiture bizarre » ? Non mais c'était une blague !

_Ah ! Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ?! Donc c'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?!

_J'ai jamais dis ça !

_Si, tu l'as dit ! Mais de façon indirecte !

_C'est pas vrai !

Le brun commençait vraiment à perdre patience. C'était fou comme Gabriel était de mauvaise foi !

_Maintenant, je mens ! Tu me traîtres donc de menteur ?!

_J'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est toi qui te fais des films !

Ce n'est pas possible, pensa le Survivant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son fils était vraiment en train de lui manquer de respect !

Soudain, l'irritation qui montait en lui depuis quelques minutes explosa.

_Déjà, tu me parles sur un autre ton !

_Non ! Je parle comme je veux ! Riposta Gabriel.

_N'élève pas la voix !

_Je l'élève si je veux !

_GABRIEL ! Tonna le jeune homme.

Harry avait brusquement posé ses mains à plat sur la table et s'était levé. Gabriel fit de même. Tous les deux se fusillèrent des yeux, attendant que l'autre ne les détourne ou ne les baisse en premier. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs joues rouges, leurs sourcils froncés et leurs poings serrés. Personne n'aurait cru, en cet instant-même, qu'ils étaient liés du même sang, qu'ils étaient père et fils. Ils ressemblaient plus à des ennemis de longues dates, et ce malgré la différence d'âge et -surtout!- de taille. L'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de régler leur compte, comme des animaux sauvages, en s'entretuant, était assez forte.

Heureusement que la table les séparait.

Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

_Waouh ! Quelle atmosphère tendue, fit une voix provenant de la cheminée.

Les deux Potter se tournèrent synchroniquement vers cette voix grave et veloutée qu'il connaissait tant. Le visage de Gabriel s'illumina subitement lorsqu'il aperçut Blaise sortir de la cheminette, il s'élança alors vers lui, délaissant son père qui fut ahuri. Les bras grand ouverts, il sauta dans celles du métis qui l'attrapèrent de justesse.

_Oncle Blaise ! S'exclama-t-il.

_En chair et en os, répondit ce dernier en souriant largement.

Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il analysa les vêtements de l'enfant.

_Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en pyjama ?

_Hein ?

Le brunet cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu. Il fronça du nez en regardant son pyjama vert - dont les motifs étaient de petits dragons.

_Allez, petit chenapan, va t'habiller ! Continua Blaise.

_Mais pourquoi ?

Ce fut maintenant au tour du métis de papillonner des yeux. Dubitatif, il coula un regard méfiant vers Harry qui secouait négativement la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Blaise soupira en déposant l'enfant au sol. Il observa rapidement sa montre, ignorant les deux regards interrogatifs, et se mordit la lèvre en grognant tout bas.

_Harry, va vite te changer. Il te reste moins de cinq minutes, lui lança-t-il soudainement.

Harry hocha énergiquement la tête puis enfila rapidement sa robe d'Auror posée sur le canapé. Blaise s'abaissa au niveau de Gabriel, toujours perdu, et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Le petit garçon émit un son outré qui fit doucement ricaner le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui chuchota :

_Quant à toi, mon petit, va aussi te changer, je t'attends ici ensuite on s'en va.

_Où ?

_Chez moi. C'est moi qui vais te garder aujourd'hui. Ton père ne t'a rien dit ?

_Non... Souffla Gabriel avec tristesse.

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et avait l'air songeur, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil scrutateur de Blaise qui fit la mine grave. Il avait également remarqué cet air nostalgique, tout à l'heure, dans les yeux d'Harry. De plus, il y avait une tension assez sombre et encombrante qui le gênait, le dérangeait vraiment, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Il fallait qu'il les sépare au plus vite afin d'essayer de renouer les liens. Il avait bien dit essayer !

Par contre, il fut sûr d'une chose : ces deux là s'étaient encore disputés !

_Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse alors...

Harry était prêt. Vêtu de sa robe d'Auror, il dégageait une forte puissance qui pouvait impressionner toute personne présente à ses côtés - enfin presque -, surtout depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Il avait tenté d'arranger ses cheveux, mais cela fut vain, ces derniers restaient toujours aussi ébouriffées et indisciplinés - comme ceux de son fils.

_Oui, bonne journée ! Lui souhaita le métis.

_Merci beaucoup Blaise ! Je ne sais comment te remercier ! Tu me sauves vraiment la vie ! Et dire que je gâche ton jour de repos... Je suis vraiment désolé...

_Oh mais ce n'est rien ! De plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire aujourd'hui. Donc, cela tombe bien, très bien même !

Il se tourna alors vers l'enfant.

_On va bien s'amuser, n'est-ce-pas Gaby ? Lui demanda-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_Ouaip ! Hé ! Haha ! Arrête Oncle Blaise !

Gabriel tenta tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais n'y parvint point. Au final, il tomba au sol avec un Blaise qui lui chatouillait maintenant le ventre. Son rire résonnait, comme une douce mélodie, dans la pièce, réchauffant un peu le coeur meurtri de son père. Debout, ce dernier se tenait toujours devant eux, ne sachant exactement quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas aller travailler ; il s'en fichait complètement d'être en retard. En cet instant-même, il désirait seulement être à la place de son ami ; lui aussi aimerait que son fils s'enthousiasme à chaque fois qu'il le verrait, lui aussi souhaiterait qu'il rit à cause des chatouilles qu'il lui ferait ; lui aussi voudrait qu'il se jette dans ses bras en criant « Papa ! ».

Ce qu'il aimerait que Gabriel le considère non comme un ennemi, mais comme un père, son père...

_Oh Merlin ! Harry ! Tu vas être en retard ! Dépêche-toi ! S'écria Blaise en regardant la pendule. Gaby, va embrasser ton père !

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit son enfant s'approcher de lui. Il ouvrit grandement les bras, prêt à l'accueillir mais contre toute attente Gabriel se stoppa net devant lui et le regarda avec un grand sourire purement hypocrite.

_Non.

Et ce fut avec anéantissent et déchirement qu'Harry transplana sous les yeux ébahis et outrés de son ami.

**.xHDx.**

_Tiens Gaby, fit le métis en lui tendant un croissant.

_Merci...

Gabriel mangea tranquillement la viennoiserie en évitant les yeux sévères de Blaise. Après que son père fusse parti, il s'était changé et avait débarrassé avec l'aide de Blaise la table à manger. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils en voyant les tartines intactes mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant juste de débarrasser. Dès qu'ils fussent chez lui, il avait du comprendre qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné et lui avait rapidement préparé des croissants et un bol de chocolat chaud.

Il déglutit doucement et entreprit de boire son chocolat chaud mais le jeune homme ne fut pas du même avis car il vint s'asseoir en face de lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

_Peux-tu me dire la raison de ce cinéma tout à l'heure ? Tu as vraiment blessé ton père !

Blaise était vraiment déçu mais surtout furieux du comportement plus qu'odieux que le petit garçon avait eu envers son père. Il lavait carrément et profondément humilié, et ce sans la moindre pitié. Il savait que le brunet s'était renfermé, depuis que l'autre _salope_ l'eut brisée, mais ce n'était guère à cause de son père, il n'y était pour rien ; il ne méritait pas toute cette rancœur, surtout venant de lui, de son fils. Il avait bien vu la douleur qui avait déformé les traits d'Harry avant qu'il ne transplane subitement. Cette douleur, marquante, profonde, sombre, qui était apparue dans ses yeux verts, d'habitude si joviaux et pétillants.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peur que Harry tombe en dépression. Il la frôlait dangereusement et cette constatation lui retournait le ventre.

Et dire que tout cela était à cause de cette _poufiasse_, de cette _pourriture_, pensait-il en serrant les poings. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui puisse décrire cette _chose_ qui avait - peut-être - anéanti la vie de deux personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

_Tant mieux pour lui, répondit Gabriel vaguement en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

L'homme aux yeux verts cligna des yeux en sortant de ses pensées. Il joignit gravement ses sourcils puis poussa un long soupir. Parfois, Gabriel lui rappelait une certaine personne – qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il secoua la tête en tentant de ne pas se focaliser sur son _passé_, surtout sur_ lui_. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de soutirer quelques mots au garçonnet, la voix gracieuse de celui-ci se fit entendre.

_J'ai jamais remarqué cette photo, Oncle Blaise. Qui c'est ? Souffla-t-il, admiratif, en pointant du doigt un petit cadre accroché au mur.

Sur ce cadre figurait un jeune homme, à la beauté immense, qui tirait la langue. Ses cheveux blonds frôlaient ses épaules tandis que ses magnifiques yeux gris étaient légèrement rétrécis, dus à la grimace. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et fins. Il portait une simple chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. La photo s'arrêtait au niveau de son torse.

Il était tout simplement à tomber...

_ Dis, dis ! C'est qui ?

Alors qu'il regardait avec mélancolie la photo, les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent douloureusement.

_C'était mon meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy.

Gabriel émit un « Ooooh. » silencieux avant d'enfourner un autre croissant dans sa bouche. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_Il est mort ? En tout cas, il était vraiment beau !

_A vrai dire, moi-même je ne sais pas, soupira Blaise qui ne désirait pas poursuivre cette discussion.

Il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Cependant, l'enfant ne remarqua pas son air déconfit et lui posa une autre question.

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

La lèvre inférieure du métis menaçait de saigner tellement il la maltraitait avec ses dents. La conversation avait vraiment dérivé, passant du comportement odieux de Gabriel à Draco Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il essaya alors tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche.

_Il...Il a disparu.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Hellow, voici le deuxième chapitre et désolée de l'attente si attentueuse (attente-tueuse) - il est beau mon mot inventé ? xD

Réponse aux RAR's :

**Guest :** Haha, c'est une fin comme toute fin de chapitre, très chère fidèle lectrice ! Je peux te dire que c'est une jeune femme, qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Gabriel et que Draco est où il est. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions ? Oh si, elle sert à quelque chose ta review, cela fait tout de même plaisir et je t'en remercie ! Gros bisous !

Reviewez-moi !

Et pardon pour les fautes...

Date de publication : 27 Décembre 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est mienne, non les personnages qui sont à J.K Rowling.

.

.

**Chapter III**

.

.

_Alors ! Quoi de neuf avec la gouvernante ? Questionna une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés.

_Bof, rien d'important. La routine, quoi. Elle s'est cassée en deux jours à peine, il a battu son dernier record qui était de quatre jours. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait, répondit Harry en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil et, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître sur le bureau de son ami deux tasses ; une de café et l'autre de thé. Harry la remercia en inclinant doucement la tête. Elle fit de même et rangea sa baguette dans son sac.

_Franchement, il faut que tu trouves une solution, ce n'est maintenant plus possible que vous viviez de telles conditions.

Le jeune homme soupira et, après s'être frotté le menton, il fut songeur.

_Oui, Hermione, je sais mais...

_Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Il faut que tu tires les bretelles de Gabriel, il est devenu plus qu'insupportable et vraiment désagréable. C'est la première fois que je vois un gosse de cinq ans parler à son père comme s'il était la dernière des merdes. Je sais qu'il a changé depuis que l'autre _conne_ l'a abandonnée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il te traite avec aussi peu de respect. A ce stade-là, il frôle vraiment la mal-éduca...

Aussitôt, Hermione se mordit la langue lorsqu'elle le vit pâlir et déglutir lentement. Confuse, elle entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, se mordit la lèvre, passa un coup de langue dessus et tenta de dire quelques chose, cependant elle fut malheureusement incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots, allant un peu trop loin dans ses propos, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de donner son point de vue.

Honteux, Harry baissa les yeux. Lui-même savait que son amie racontait la pure vérité, Gabriel était devenu incontrôlable depuis cette _mésaventure_. Et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas une raison pour qu'il se comporte comme un voyou, surtout envers lui.

Il grogna en cachant son visage de ses mains.

Merlin qu'il _la_ maudissait ! Oh oui, qu'il maudissait cette _femme _! Putain, comment _elle avait pu leur faire cela _!

_Allez, tiens, bois un peu et raconte-moi plutôt la merveilleuse invention de ton fils pour que la gouvernante parte en deux jours. C'est tout de même surprenant, fit-elle en essayant de changer de sujet.

Les épaules d'Harry tressaillirent et la brune se sentit soudainement mal en pensant qu'il pleurait à cause d'elle jusqu'au moment où elle l'entendit pouffer et écarter lentement les doigts, dévoilant ses beaux yeux verts qui étaient légèrement rétrécis d'hilarité. Tout à coup, il éclata brusquement de rire sous les yeux éberlués et perdus de son amie.

_Tu te souviens de ma mission au Japon ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Eh bien, il l'a enfermé toute une journée dans les toilettes pendant que j'étais là-bas, lui répondit-il après s'être un peu calmé. Au moins, il a eu la gentillesse de mettre à manger et à boire, au cas où.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

_Ah oui ! Il faut trop que je te raconte ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de démissionner ! S'exclama-t-il tout en faisant de grands gestes impatients, les yeux écarquillés.

_Eh bien, vas-y, dévoile-moi tout.

La belle brune, aux cheveux bouclés, ricana gentiment du comportement subitement excité du Survivant. Au moins, il avait perdu sa mine déconfite et retrouvé des couleurs. Malgré le fait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il résout vite la situation entre lui et son fils. Elle préférait cependant ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis et perdre la bonne humeur de son ami.

A l'aide d'une petite cuillère, elle mélangea son thé, faisant dissoudre le morceau de sucre qu'elle avait mis un peu plus tôt. Elle déposa sa tasse - encore - fumante sur le bureau de son ami et croisa ses jambes découvertes en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise. Sa robe de sorcière était soigneusement posée sur le dossier.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lui conter ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'ex-gouvernante, il coula un regard sur les belles jambes et siffla longuement, impressionné.

_Jolie tout ça. Dis-moi, c'est pour qui ? Questionna-t-il en oubliant complètement ce qu'il voulait dire au début.

_ Harry ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Elle tira sur sa jupe, essayant de la faire descendre pour couvrir ses jambes mais ce fut en vain, cette dernière était trop courte. Elle pesta, regardant autour d'elle. Quand tout à coup, elle se souvint de sa robe de sorcière qu'elle s'empressât de prendre et de poser sur ses genoux. De ses mains, elle lissa les plis formés puis observa, d'un air satisfait, son ami qui haussait un sourcil moqueur. Elle lui envoya alors un sourire narquois, mais contre toute attente, la robe, cachant ses jambes, tomba lentement au sol dans un bruit moite.

Il eut un long silence où ils se fixèrent, sans un mot, avant qu'Harry ne cligne les yeux et n'explose de rire.

_Ce n'est pas marrant ! Bouda-t-elle, rouge de honte.

Le rire du jeune homme doubla en intensité au point que de petites larmes ne lui apparaissent aux coins des yeux. Il tenta de se calmer mais n'y parvint point, riant encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mécontente, Hermione fit la moue en croisant les bras. Malgré cela, au fond d'elle, elle souriait, heureuse de revoir cet éclat pétillant dans le regard de son ami. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que celui-ci n'avait plus ri avec autant de joie, de sérénité, ne se souciant plus de ses problèmes.

Soudain, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Harry reprit aussitôt un air sérieux et s'installa correctement à son bureau sous les yeux amusés de la brune. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lança, d'une voix rauque et maîtrisé, un _« Entrez ! »_. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts qui entra, une main sur le cœur.

_Aaaaaah ! Je meurs !

Aussitôt, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers lui, un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Elle posa une main sur le front du châtain, inspecta ses yeux, sa gorge, son pouls, et autres, tout en le couvrant de questions. En cet instant-même, elle était passée en mode professionnelle.

_Où as-tu mal ? Depuis quand ? T'es-tu cogné la tête ? As-tu une envie de vomir ?

_Oh Merlin... Fut ses seuls mots.

Les yeux du jeune homme roulèrent dans leurs orbites. La brune le fit donc s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle précédait quelques secondes plus tôt, afin qu'il reprenne doucement ses esprits. Quant à Harry, celui-ci regardait la scène, un rictus aux lèvres. Il leva les yeux au plafond, amusé, puis s'empara de son café qu'il but d'une traite sous le regard abasourdi de son amie.

_Quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_Seamus est à deux doigts de s'évanouir et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de boire ton café ! S'écria-t-elle, excédée.

_Mais il va parfaitement bien, le petit Seamus ! S'exclama fortement le brun. N'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en s'adressant au jeune homme.

Ce dernier opina, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

_Non ! Il n'est pas bien du tout ! Regarde-le Harry ! Il est complètement hors-ligne, là ! Répliqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Harry soupira quand il la vit sortir sa baguette.

_Mione, cela ne sert à rien. Pose ta baguette. Je t'assure qu'il va bien.

Mais Mione fit l'oreille sourde et marmonna un sortilège compliqué - qu'il ne comprit point -, qui fit allumer sa baguette d'une lueur mauve. Harry se passa la main sur le visage, désespéré, en la regardant poser sa baguette sur le front de Seamus - qui était encore dans son monde. Décidé, il posa à plat ses mains sur son bureau faisant vibrer les objets qu'il y avait dessus, attrapa la baguette de son amie qui poussa un petit cri outré, et revint poser ses fesses sur sa chaise comme si de rien était.

_Harry Potter ! Rend-moi tout de suite ma baguette !

Harry fit également l'oreille sourde, faisant rouler la baguette entre ses longs doigts en sifflotant. Il ignora royalement son amie et se tourna vers le châtain engageant la conversation.

_Alors ! Comment il était aujourd'hui ?

Seamus cligna les yeux et lui répondit en tapant des mains.

_Troooop beau ! Non mais Harry, fallait trop que tu le voies !

_Pourtant, il est comme d'habitude.

_Oui mais il reste magnifique ! Putain, c'est pas possible d'être si sexy ! Surtout ses tablettes... Aaaaah, je meurs ! Répéta-t-il en mimant un évanouissement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en posant ses pieds sur son bureau.

_Hum, toi, tu l'as encore espionné dans les vestiaires.

Les joues de Seamus se colorèrent de rouge tandis qu'il triturait ses doigts, gêné.

_Je ne l'ai pas espionné, c'est juste que...que...

_Que ? Sourit le Survivant.

_Que je passais juste par là, voilà ! Répondit-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

_Hum, hum.

Le brun prit discrètement la tasse de thé d'Hermione qui les regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, la porta à sa bouche, but une petite gorgée sans faire bruit et la reposa délicatement à sa place avant de poursuivre la discussion.

Sur le cul, la jeune femme ne put qu'observer ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Les deux autres l'avait complètement oubliée, discutant comme si elle n'était point à leurs côtés.

_Il t'a vu ? Reprit Harry, un sourire en coin.

_Non, puisque j'étais caché, déclara-t-il après un clin d'œil.

Seamus se rendit finalement compte de ses mots lorsqu'il vit le sourire de son ami s'élargit en un doux rictus.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne l'ai pas maté ! J'ai seulement...seulement... Putain ! Enlève-moi ce putain de sourire à la noix ! S'emporta-t-il, tout confus.

Harry pouffa grossièrement et daigna enfin porter de l'attention à sa douce Hermione qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

_Ferme la bouche sinon tu vas gober des mouches, Mione.

Elle ferma instantanément la mâchoire et, contre toute attente, poussa violemment Seamus qui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, tomba au sol en poussant un cri - assez efféminé. L'air de rien, elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise tandis que le châtain se redressât en époussetant ses robes. Ce dernier lança un regard offusqué en direction de la brune qui renifla dédaigneusement. Elle croisa les jambes et leva la tête sur le côté, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure.

Harry papillonna des yeux et se mordit le coin de la lèvre. Ne préférant pas finir comme Seamus ou pire encore, il leva les mains en signe de paix espérant détendre la situation mais cela ne fit que l'empirer. Hermione péta un câble !

_Vous êtes sérieux, vous deux ! Vous osez m'ignorer, me délaisser sur le côté comme une malpropre en parlant seulement entre vous !

_Mais... Tenta Seamus qui se fit bien vite couper par la brune.

_Et dire que je me suis inquiétée bêtement pour toi alors que tu étais juste en transe sur un mec que t'as maté dans les vestiaires !

_Hé ! S'indigna-t-il. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne ! C'est sa beauté qui m'a rendu com...

_Oh la ferme ! Jura-t-elle.

_La ferme, toi-même ! Rétorqua naïvement le châtain. Avec tes vieilles jambes, là !

Hermione vit immédiatement rouge.

_Mais je t'emmerde, petit voyeur ! T'as pas honte de mater les mecs nus dans les vestiaires !

_D'abord, il n'était pas nu, il avait seulement enlevé le haut ! Se défendit-il en croisant les bras.

_Avoue que tu aurais préféré en voir plus, hein ? Pervers va !

Et ils continuèrent de se chercher les poux comme de petits enfants.

Harry, de son côté, les regardait avec sérénité, un doux sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il lança un regard à la pendule, accroché, au-dessus, de la porte, et vit qu'il lui restait une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que sa pause ne se termine. Hermione avait terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui et elle avait eu la grande gentillesse de venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu d'elle avant qu'elle ne reparte ? Un sourire rusé comme un fauve étira ses fines lèvres.

_Dis-moi, Mione, ne serait-ce pas à cause d'un beau et froid ténébreux que tu t'es vêtue ainsi ?

_Harry ! S'écria-t-elle, les joues devenues écarlates.

Le Survivant s'esclaffa.

Ce qu'il adorait taquiner sa meilleure amie.

**.xHDx.**

_ONCLE BLAISE ! Hurla Gabriel.

_Oui ?! Répondit celui-ci en sursautant, une main sur le cœur.

Il reprit calmement son souffle en resserrant fortement la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Ce petit diablotin venait de lui faire une de ses peurs ; il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il hurle tout d'un coup, et ce de cette manière.

_Regarde, y'a un chat ! Fit le petit garçon en pointant les buissons, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

Blaise jeta une œillade et vit qu'il y avait, en effet, un petit chat, caché entre les brindilles d'un buisson. Son pelage était d'un joli roux clair.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il sentit Gabriel gigoter dans tous les sens en tentant vainement de s'échapper de son emprise. Il commençait presque à regretter cette promenade. Il avait bien vu, chez lui, l'air ennuyé du garçonnet et avait aussi _très_ bien entendu les soupirs agaçants qu'il poussait toutes les cinq secondes. Étant à bout, il lui avait alors gentiment proposé qu'ils aillent se balader dans le petit parc d'à côté, chose que le brunet avait accepté avec joie. Au moins, il pourrait se dégourdir les jambes, avait-il pensé. Mais voilà que maintenant celui-ci était sur le point de lui faire malicieusement regretté cette sortie.

Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas sa main, la resserrant même avec fermeté.

_Oui, je l'ai vu. Allez, on rentre.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il commence à faire des chichis mais malencontreusement ce fut peine perdue.

_Non ! Je veux toucher le chat ! Répliqua le brunet en se trémoussant énergiquement afin de retirer sa main.

Le métis sentit une légère douleur au niveau du poignet qui le fit tiquer. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de griffures dont une, un peu plus profonde, commençait à saigner. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Gabriel ne venait pas tout de même de le...

_Tu m'as griffé ! S'horrifia-t-il.

Gabriel arrêta de se débattre et, de ses grands yeux turquoise, il l'observa silencieusement. Contre tout attente, il s'empara doucement de son poignet et déposa un baiser à quelques centimètres de sa blessure.

_Pardon...

Blaise fut immédiatement troublé et ému ; il ne sut quoi dire. Il vint alors lui caresser délicatement les cheveux pour lui démontrer qu'il lui pardonnait. Comprenant que le métis acceptait ses excuses, Gabriel lui reprit la main. Sur-le-champ, le jeune homme fut sur ses gardes à la vue du grand sourire assez inattendu apparu sur son visage.

_Dis ? Maintenant que je t'ai fait un bisous, on peux aller toucher le chat ? Demanda simplement l'enfant, de nouveau excité.

Blaise tomba des nus ; il n'y croyait pas. Ce môme l'avait embrassé et s'était _même_ excusé, et tout ça juste pour caresser un chat et non parce qu'il regrettait son geste !

_Tu as fait ça juste pour voir le chat ?

Gabriel cligna les yeux, l'air perdu.

_Bah oui, répondit du tac-au-tac comme s'il disait bonjour.

Blaise fut très mais alors très vexé. Il émit un son hautain en lâchant la main du garçon, se détourna et marcha à l'opposé du coin où se trouvait le chat. Il savait que Gabriel allait le suivre, il en était persuadé.

_On rentre, et pas de non qui tienne. De plus, ton père va bientôt venir te chercher, balança-t-il froidement en sachant parfaitement que celui-ci n'allait pas protesté quand il employait un ton autoritaire.

L'enfant grogna et shoota dans un caillou, il lança un dernier regard vers les buissons à la recherche du chat. Quand étonnement il l'aperçut en train de laper dans un bol dont le contenu ressemblait fortement à du lait. Il joignit gravement ses sourcils en regardant aux alentours. Personne d'autre n'était là, à part lui et le chat.

Qui avait donc bien pu mettre le bol ?

Il haussa les épaules et courut vers la direction qu'avait prise Blaise, espérant que ce dernier l'ait, au moins, attendu devant le portail du parc.

Caché derrière un arbre, un individu encapuchonné fixa longuement la direction que le petit garçon venait de prendre.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Hey, voici le troisième chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très joyeuse bonne année ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Je vous embrasse très fort ! Eh bien, comme vous le voyez, le chapitre est rapidement sorti ! Prenez-le comme un cadeau de Noël et de Nouvel An, voilà, voilà. C'est le nouvel an, autant partir sur de bonnes bases - haha !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là. Etant donné que nouvel année = nouvelle base, autant de me laisser un 'tite review nan ?

Réponse aux RAR's :

**Guest :** La voici la suite et bonne année ! :)

**lemonpowaa :** Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! En espérant que tu sois satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Bonne année !

Reviewez-moi !

Et pardon des fautes !

Date de publication : 07 Janvier 2015. (Il reste 1 mois avant mon anniversaire !)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire est mienne, mais non les personnages qui sont à J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Chapter IV**

.

.

Pas sûr de lui, Gabriel inspira fortement par les narines. Il fallait qu'il soit calme, poli et surtout le plus naturel possible s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Décidé, il frappa à la porte – chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais.

_Papa ?

Pas de réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils puis tapa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, avec plus d'entrain. Etrangement, personne ne répondit. Il grogna fortement et, sous le coup de la colère, cogna la porte avec son pied.

_Bordel, c'est qui ?! Cria la voix de son père à travers la porte.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites puis il renifla.

_C'est moi, je peux entrer ? Fit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Il eut un petit silence avant qu'Harry ne demande :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Je veux entrer. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, répondit l'enfant avec une pointe d'impatience.

_Plus tard, je bosse là. Reviens après.

Pas content du tout, le brunet pesta en croisant les bras. Son plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il soupira et leva les bras au plafond, désespéré. Et dire qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser la manière douce pour parvenir à ses fins mais malencontreusement il allait devoir passer au plan B.

_Rah... J'avais pas prévu d'utiliser la manière forteuh ! Se plaignit-il.

Tout en tapotant du pied, il gonfla les joues et réfléchit rapidement.

_Eh bien, tant pis, soupira-t-il avec un faux air triste.

Un sourire narquois apparut lentement sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un certain visage calculateur, il ouvrit alors brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter Harry qui se dépêcha d'attraper les quelques documents qui virevoltèrent, à cause du subit courant d'air. Gabriel fit nonchalamment quelques pas et se posta devant lui. Le bureau les séparait - une fois de plus. Immédiatement, son père se mit en garde à la vue du sourire mystérieusement angélique que lui adressait son fils. Il fronça les sourcils, certain que dans les prochaines secondes à venir il aurait exclusivement droit à un nouveau caprice.

Les mains derrière le dos, l'enfant se dandina légèrement.

_Dis, Papa, je peux avoir un chat ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chantonnante.

**.xHDx.**

_C'est pas juste ! Bouda Gabriel en faisant la moue.

_Hum, je sais.

Harry prit une gorgée de son café et ignora superbement son fils qui le fusillait du regard. Il prit un document de l'énorme pochette, posée devant lui, dont plusieurs feuilles dépassaient, et le détailla tout en fourrant un petit biscuit dans sa bouche. Automatiquement, ses sourcils se joignirent, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes noirâtres de la feuille. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il le mit de côté sur une pile hautement imposante aux autres. Lentement, ses yeux émeraudes glissèrent sur les tas de papiers qui l'entouraient et il soupira, résigné.

Ce qu'il détestait trier des documents - surtout lorsqu'ils étaient importants pour ses missions !

_Je veux un chat !

Et voilà que l'autre recommençait !

Il se mordit la langue en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Une semaine. Sept jours. Voilà maintenant sept longs jours qu'il était mentalement martyrisé par Gabriel qui lui cassait les pieds avec son chat. « Je veux un chat ! » par-ci, « Je veux un chat ! » par-là. Stop ! Il en avait marre. Une semaine, merde ! Une semaine qu'il le suivait partout tout en n'arrêtant pas de chouiner qu'il désirait ce foutu animal - au point même de le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Il avait beau lui répéter non à chaque demande, mais celui-ci ne se décourageait pas ; au contraire même, il persistait encore plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était tout bonnement inimaginable qu'ils aient un animal de compagnie ! Surtout avec son comportement plus qu'affreux ! La façon dont il arrivait à mettre à bout toute personne qu'il n'appréciait pas ou qui ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait était tout de même assez effrayante.

Et lui, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, voulait un chat, et ce sans aucune raison particulière. Que c'était risible ! Harry secoua la tête en ricanant légèrement. Il était formellement hors de question qu'il offre quoi que ce soit à Gabriel. Celui-ci était devenu bien trop insolent ! Certes, il était un père qui manquait d'autorité - il le reconnaissait un petit peu. Néanmoins, il n'était certainement pas un mouton !

_Papa ! Je veux un chat !

Harry roula des yeux en cognant son front contre la table à manger. A ce rythme-là, il allait bientôt attraper des cheveux blancs. Cet enfant lui donnait mal à la tête. A cet âge-là, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi chiant. De plus, il n'avait pas encore terminé de lire, d'analyser, de signer puis de trier les documents. Il n'en pouvait plus ; il allait mourir.

Il entreprit donc de continuer à ignorer son fils et se remit au travail.

Cependant ce dernier ne fut pas du même avis car il vint s'installer sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Son père soupira intérieurement et fit comme si de rien était, comme si le poids léger de son fils n'était point présent sur lui.

_Papa, l'interpella celui-ci.

_...

Les yeux de Gabriel se rétrécirent dangereusement lorsqu'il l'observa rédiger ce qui semblait être un rapport. Soudain, il hoqueta quand Harry vint le placer sur sa cuisse droite. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, le petit garçon manqua de tomber mais il sentit le bras puissant de son père le plaquer vivement contre son torse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, un doux parfum qu'il reconnut entre mille vint tendrement lui chatouiller le nez. Sans s'en rendre compte, il inspira longuement l'odeur douce et un brin musqué. rel se sentit drôlement bien, comme s'il était à sa place. Tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, de subites caresses dans ses cheveux le firent revenir à la réalité. Il releva la tête et observa son père qui était toujours en train de s'occuper des documents. Celui-ci ne lui accordait aucun regard mais continuait tout de même de caresser ses cheveux.

Il déglutit lentement et entrouvrit la bouche. Après tout, il était venu pour un but : celui d'avoir un chat. Et, il l'aurait coûte que coûte.

_Papa, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Harry déposa sa plume et gratta, du bout des doigts, son menton en fronçant les sourcils, geste qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'une chose le tourmentait. Gabriel le détailla discrètement quand il le vit de nouveau se remettre au travail. Il eut une sorte de pincement au cœur à la vue de l'air épuisé imprimé sur le visage de son père. D'un côté, il comprenait parfaitement sa fatigue – puisqu'il l'avait suivi H24. Cela faisait une semaine que celui-ci bossait durement sur une mission difficile. Il relevait les moindres détails qui pourraient l'aider en lisant tous les documents nécessaires et faisait même des heures supplémentaires.

Il avait également sauté pas mal de repas...

Durant une fraction de secondes, une forte culpabilité le prit et il voulut donc le laisser seul afin qu'il puisse travailler paisiblement. Mais un fort sentiment, au fond de lui, vint l'en empêcher ; il ne savait pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il l'embête, qu'il entende ses cris ; et malheureusement il ne n'arrivait pas à calmer ce puissant désir – qui ressemblait fortement à un besoin.

Il soupira et fit disparaître ces étranges pensées en préférant plutôt terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il le voulait son chat - bon sang !

_PAPA ! Cria-t-il dans l'oreille de l'interpellé. Tu m'achètes un chat, s'te plaît !

Harry grogna en couvrant sa pauvre oreille de sa main. Ce môme venait de lui péter le tympan. Il lui lança un regard torve et replongea dans ses documents, ne portant aucune attention à l'air scandalisé de son crétin de fils – il abusait grandement celui-là !

Pour le moment, il s'était mis en tête qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse cette mission. Il l'avait promis à Blaise.

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre lorsqu'il se rappelâ la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait vu, l'autre fois, dans les yeux limes du beau métis.

Flash Back :

**_Une semaine plus tôt._**

_Harry était plus que furieux. _

_Il était assis sur le fauteuil et, en face de lui, sur le canapé, se trouvaient Blaise et Ron. Il y avait également, sur la petite table qui les séparait, une enveloppe décapitée et un document portant les symboles du Ministère. Le métis avait la tête baissée alors que son compagnon tentait de le réconforter en caressant tendrement ses bras. Ron était revenu de sa mission en Irlande la veille, et avait pris trois jours de congés, voulant les passer avec son bien-aimé. Quant à Harry, celui-ci avait terminé son travail mais alors qu'il s'était apprêté à s'en aller à pied, car il avait voulu faire quelques courses, un apprenti Auror l'avait interpellé en lui remettant cette lettre. Il avait poliment remercié le jeune homme aux yeux étrangement oranges et l'avait ouverte, quand celui-ci fut parti sans demander son reste. _

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Je tiens personnellement à vous remettre cette mission car je suis fort certain que vous la réussirez avec bravoure – comme toujours. _

_Le sujet de celle-ci : « Retrouver Draco Malfoy disparu depuis une année. »_

_[…] »_

_Ces quelques lignes avaient provoqué, tout d'abord chez Harry, de la stupéfaction, de l'incompréhension puis une forte irritation. Il avait rapidement lu le reste avant de transplaner directement chez les amoureux. _

_Voilà donc pourquoi il se trouvait ici, chez eux, en attendant fermement les explications de Blaise qui, après avoir également lu la lettre, n'osait le regarder, préférant garder la tête baissée. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela – ah non non non !_

__J'attends, fit-il simplement en croisant les bras et en appuyant son dos contre le dossier moelleux du fauteuil. _

__Harry ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il ait bouleversé ! Intervint à la place son ami roux. _

_Le Survivant agita sa main, lui démontrant que cela lui importait peu. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux fermement fixés sur le métis qui avait entrelacé ses fins doigts dans ceux de son petit-ami. Il aperçut le corps du jeune homme tressauter et entendit des sanglots pauvrement étouffés, soudainement, il se sentit mal lorsqu'il réalisa l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis. Il se leva, s'approcha de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau ; à l'aide de ses mains, il lui releva doucement la tête et sursauta en découvrant le visage de Blaise brisé par les larmes et la douleur. Il vit également Ron sursauter d'étonnement et le prendre immédiatement entre ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles, qu'il n'entendit pas, mais qui réussirent à apaiser petit-à-petit son compagnon. _

_Blaise redressa la tête tout en la collant contre le torse puissant du roux qui caressait, à présent, son dos. Il planta ses yeux, un peu rougis, dans ceux d'Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire désolé auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. _

_Il prit timidement la parole. _

__Harry, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te le dire mais je ne pouvais pas. Je l'avais promis à Draco. Il m'avait fait promettre par un lien magique et également au nom de notre amitié de ne le dire à personne. Moi-même, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il allait définitivement disparaître. Il m'avait seulement dit que..._

_Il renifla et poursuivit, en agrippant désespérément le T-Shirt de Ron._

__Il m'avait dit que...que...qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air, de prendre du recul, d'apprendre véritablement à se connaître, arriva-t-il à raconter. Je ne sais même pas où il est parti, ni pour combien de temps ; il n'avait pas voulu me le dire mais il m'avait cependant promis qu'il reviendrait. J'étais persuadé qu'après quelques mois, environ deux ou trois, il allait revenir. Mais malheureusement, je me suis trompé... Au début, on se parlait chaque jour par hibou ou par téléphone, cela dépendait. Par contre, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on communique par cheminette... Puis, soudain, il a coupé tout contact avec moi. J'avais beau continué à lui envoyer des hiboux, lui passer des coups de fil mais il ne montrait plus aucun signe de vie... Donc, là, à l'instant-même où je vous parle, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui, plus rien, je ne sais même pas s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, finit-il dans un souffle, les yeux dans les vagues._

__Et la dernière fois que vous vous êtes contactés, c'était quand ? Le questionna Harry, un air grave inscrit sur le visage._

__Ça date de sept mois, je crois._

_Le brun écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à continuer quand, tout à coup, Blaise plongea vivement son regard comportant une lueur d'espoir et de déterminatio dans le sien – malgré la tristesse toujours présente. Après une profonde inspiration, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent._

__Je sais que j'aurais dû immédiatement te prévenir de sa ''disparition'' subite mais je lui avais promis et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trahir sa confiance, même si au fond de moi, la seule chose que je désirais faire était de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave à mon meilleur ami, et que toute personne se devait de le retrouver, sous peine de mourir. Mais j'y ai renoncé juste à temps, dit-il avec un doux ricanement. _

_Harry eut un petit sourire qui se fana rapidement face aux yeux verts devenus suppliants et brillant de larmes. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et déglutit lentement. _

__Retrouve-le ! S'il te plaît, Harry... Je reconnais que j'ai mal agi, je l'assume complètement, mais s'il te plaît fais tout ce que tu peux pour le retrouver... Je t'en supplie..._

Fin du Flash Back.

Harry soupira en regardant les piles et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Après cela, il ferait une bonne sieste bien méritée – il en avait bien besoin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses rapports et il fronça les sourcils, redevenant sérieux.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait rapidement avancé dans ses recherches, il n'avait aucune véritable piste sur où le petit Malfoy pouvait bien se trouver. Il était au courant de quelques petites choses importantes mais pas autant importantes au point qu'elles l'aident à le retrouver.

Toutefois, il était sûr d'une chose qui l'avait laissé sans voix.

Sa trace magique avait complètement disparu. Aucune trace de sa magie n'avait été repérée.

Et ce, depuis sept mois environ...

**.xHDx.**

De ses petites jambes, Gabriel courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il l'avait vu ! De ses propres yeux ! Il avait vu la personne qui avait déposé le bol de lait l'autre fois et était en train, en cet instant-même, de la pourchasser. Par contre, il n'avait pas vu son visage, à cause de la longue et sombre capuche qui le recouvrait, et ne savait donc pas qui s'y camouflait dessous. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme... ou bien d'une créature ? En fait, il ne savait rien du tout ! Et ça l'énervait. Si ça se trouvait, cet individu était très dangereux et recherché par les Aurors du monde entier, et pourrait donc, d'un seul coup de baguette, le blesser ou voire pire encore. Il tiqua mais au lieu de faire demi-tour, comme tout enfant de son âge aurait fait, ses pas s'accélèrent, continuant ardemment de suivre l'encapuchonné.

Voyant que l'écart entre eux commençait à s'élargir de plus en plus, Gabriel redoubla de cadence, ne se souciant nullement de l'engourdissement de ses jambes. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le rattrape ! Il ne savait pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il le rattrape, c'était comme s'il se sentait obligé ; non en fait, il était obligé, il s'était, lui-même, donné cette obligation !

Tellement à fond sur ses pensées et les yeux droits devant lui, le petit garçon ne vit pas la branche d'arbre abandonnée sur le sol et y trébucha dedans ; il tomba en avant. Son front cogna durement le sol provoquant une forte douleur qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas que son front qui lui faisait mal, il y avait aussi son genou droit et sa cheville gauche. Il avait mal, très mal, mais il se retint de pleurer et préféra se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

_Tu vas bien ? Demanda soudainement une voix forte mais délicate.

Gabriel leva la tête, au son de cette voix, et ses yeux plongèrent automatiquement, comme s'ils étaient attirés, dans ceux gris clair de l'individu encapuchonné, accroupi en face de lui.

Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu.

Mais où ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Hello everyone ! Voici le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Il est révélateur de pleins de petits indices dans l'histoire, j'espère que vous avez bien fait attention.

Voilà, bisous.

Réponse aux RAR's :

**Guest :** Yo ! Merci pour ta review, et désolée si tu trouves lassant le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'action. Mais j'aime bien décrire mes chapitres, car comme c'est le début je prends le temps de bien faire comprendre les attentions, émotions, sentiments, sans pour autant dévoiler ouvertement l'histoire, et tout cela pour que vous comprenez bien. Ton commentaire ne m'a pas blessé - ne t'inquiète pas haha, et pas de soucis il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre ! Voilà, bisous !

**Daxy** : Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Ta review m'a vraiment touchée ! Oui, Seamus apparaitra souvent - apparemment beaucoup de lecteurs/lectrices sont amusés par lui. Bisous ! :)

Reviewez-moi !

Date de publication : 21 Janvier 2015.


End file.
